Make Me Bad KoRn
by BamBamBaby
Summary: My first fanfic. Ever. God. This one is based on KoRn's Make Me Bad video. It's pretty much the story of what happens in the video in detail. Hope you guys enjoy! P.S. Chapter 2 is on it's way! Contains Violence I do not own anything to do with KoRn or anything related to this story.


This is my first fanfic guys. It is pretty much based on the 'Make Me Bad' video. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH KORN. Excepting a few awesome tee-shirts :D. THIS IS A TOTAL WORK OF FICTION! FICTION PEOPLE! Please rate! Chapter 2 is on the way!

CRASH! Jon woke to the sound of shattering glass followed by a bloodcurdling scream. In an instant, he flew out of his hotel bed and panicked, wondering what had happened, his breath fast and uneasy. He quickly pulled on a pair of ADIDAS tracksuit pants and walked out into the corridor. He walked with light footsteps down the narrow corridor that lead from his room, surrounded by the shadows of the dull pictures that hung on the walls. Straight ahead of him was a large door that had the words 'Dining room' printed in huge letters above it, making the already small corridor look even smaller. He tiptoed closer to the door, his heartbeat getting faster and faster the closer he got. By the time he reached the door he was trembling. Although he didn't know what had happened, he had a strange feeling that something very wrong was going on. He put his hand on the heavy doorknob, turned it and slowly pushed the door open with a creak…

Blood. So much blood. He was so shocked he could barely move.

Lying on a surgeon's table in the middle of the dark room was Munky, not moving, covered in his own blood from head to toe. There was a huge cut on his chest, stretching from his belly-button to his collarbone, which was ragged and unclean. Jon could tell the cut was wrong. It looked hacked rather than sliced. He was still in shock, completely unmoving, as if his heart had stopped for a moment. Yes, of course, he had seen dead body's before from working in the morgue, but knowing it was his band mate, his friend, made him tremble in fear and sadness. He walked over to Munky, putting a still trembling hand through his blood-soaked dreadlocks. He felt warm tears roll down his face as he placed his other hand on Munky's cheek.

Suddenly, a sharp pain throbbed through Jon's shoulder. He yelped loudly and spun around to face a figure; making him dizzy, but doing everything he could to protect Munky from the unknown intruder. The figure was standing at the door, looking fairly tall and intimidating. Jon's vision was blurry as his knees unexpectedly collapsed beneath him, realizing the blue feathered tranquiliser dart sticking out of his shoulder. "No…" He whispered as he dropped to the floor and the world finally went to black.

Jon woke up in a daze. Still very, very drowsy from the tranquiliser dart. He looked down at himself. He was now in a white hospital gown. Fairly different from the ADIDAS tracks and the black singlet from before. He scanned the room, his eyes coming across a small crucifix next to the door. There were no windows, only a small vent on the wall which hummed softly. He stood up to find himself chained to the wall. He started to grow more and more fearful as the thousands of thoughts flew through his head. 'Where am I? Where's Munky? Where is the band?' He whispered to himself. He stood in silence, as if waiting for a reply. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' he screamed to the blank wall in front of him. He started to pull on the chains that were linked around his hands, only to end up having them cut into his wrists. Droplets of blood fell to the floor as he growled in anger. He kept pulling to the point where his hands and forearms were covered in blood. It would have been about an hour until he finally stopped. He couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed more like someone's sick nightmare rather than realty. He started to break down as he leaned against the wall, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Suddenly, the door opened. Jon spun around to find an unexpectedly familiar figure through a blinding light. 'Munky?' he thought to himself. On the other side of the room, two men in slick silver suits hooked up a set of chains to the wall. Munky struggled to break free, squirming as two other men held him back from lashing out. They hooked up Munky to the wall as he hissed at them, still trying to fight back. The figures slid out the door, talking in a creepily-kind way back to Munky. Jon just sat and stared. He thought Munky was dead. He swore he was! But right in front of him, was Munky himself. As if he had cheated death.


End file.
